An IoT workspace provides significant value by utilizing collaboration among IoT devices operating within the workspace. However, reliable operation of an IoT workspace requires continuous monitoring of failures and changes in the IoT environment. This becomes more complicated in mobile workspaces or flexible workspaces, such as hospitals and transportation.
Mobile workspace deployments of IoT devices are very dynamic in nature as various aspects of the environment tend to change. For instance, new IoT devices may be added, existing IoT devices may be removed, and equipment failure/power drain are example changes in an IoT workspace. It is well understood that, without tracking these variations in an IoT environment, an administrator cannot ensure reliable functioning of the IoT workspace. Each change in an IoT workspace can have a different impact on the functioning and stability of the IoT workspace.